Oral care implements such as toothbrushes are used daily to clean the interior surfaces of a user's mouth including the gums and the teeth. Because toothbrushes, and particularly the head portions thereof that have tooth cleaning elements extending therefrom, are inserted into a user's mouth during use, it is important to maintain them in a sanitary condition to avoid introducing bacteria into the user's mouth which can cause sickness. When an oral care implement is laid to rest against a countertop, there is the possibility that the tooth cleaning elements will contact germs or bacteria. Thus, it is desirable to maintain oral care implements in an upright/vertical position. One technique for achieving upright storage of an oral care implement is the use of a suction cup. However, there is difficulty in packaging an oral care implement with a suction cup without deforming the suction cup, which will render it ineffective at maintaining the oral care implement in the desired upright orientation. Thus, a need exists for a packaged oral care implement and an oral care implement thereof that overcomes the above-noted deficiencies.